


James T. Kirk's Late Night Com Calls

by BouncyBrittonie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Insecure Jim Kirk, Love Confessions, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/pseuds/BouncyBrittonie
Summary: Jim Kirk has a problem. 
It begins with a holovid, continues with a late night love confession, and ends with his goddamn meddlesome crew.
For the prompt: “I’m holding your hand because the movie is scary, alright?  It’s a… Terrifying… Rom-com… ….. .”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> Just a fluffy little fic for a great friend and a even greater writer! I thought I'd post it up here because I actually wrote a fic and didn't realize it till now? Anyway, enjoy! <3

 

“‘I’m holding your hand because the movie is scary, alright? It’s a… Terrifying… Rom-com…’! That’s what I said! Can you believe it?!”

 

James Tiberius Kirk threw this hands up in the air, resisting the urge to kick his PADD from it’s place on the bed next to his feet. He had tried so hard to distract himself with his ever growing back log of data for reviewal but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. This was his shore leave too. And he never seemed to take advantage of it.

 

And now here he was, holed up in his quarters because he had let his feelings slip in an ever so graceful fashion.

 

His feelings for one Leonard McCoy.

 

He had blurted out his feelings TO a one Leonard McCoy.

 

And in a most unromantic fashion, he had fled the scene.

 

_“Surely that wasn’t all that you had said?”_ The question came from the comm attached to his chest, slightly tinny, and still very much audible from where he had buried his head beneath his Starfleet Issue pillow. _“Surely it couldn’t have been that bad?”_

 

“…”

 

_“Jim.”_

 

“I said…” He took a deep breath and summoned up the courage to repeat the words that made his face burn with embarrassment and regret. “'Actually I’d love to hold your hand.’”

 

_“…”_

 

“Nyota?”

 

_“That’s it?! Well! What did he say? He must have said something?”_

 

“He didn’t… I never heard. I ran.”

 

_“Jim.”_

 

The sound of Spock’s voice startled him from his place on the bed. He heard the distance sounds of a struggle, rustling of fabric and Nyota’s muffled voice shouting **‘Ashaya, you have your own comm!’** before the lines seemed to right themselves and he heard the telltale chime of another user asking to join the conversation.

 

“Spock. Have you been listening to this?”

 

_“Jim. This was highly illogical behavior. Logic dictates that you would have waited for Doctor McCoy to reply to your statement before departing his presence.”_

 

“You HAVE been listening to this.”

 

_“He ran because he was nervous! And because he’s hopeless with any sort of romantic emotions.”_

 

“Hey!”

 

_“Nerves are simply a reaction to situations in which you feel as though you have no control. The Captain must learn to control his nerves in personal situations, as well as he controls them in the field. Otherwise his personal life will suffer, and inadvertently effect those around him.”_

 

“Oh please! You wouldn’t have even known I was in love with Bones unless I told you!”

 

_“HA! You’re about as see through as one of Pavel’s work out shirts.”_

 

_“Nyota is correct, Jim. The metaphor does fit the situation with your feelings for Doctor McCoy. It is very apparent.”_

 

“You two always gang up on me. It’s not fair.”

 

_“I’m sure you would love it if Nyota and Spock really ganged up on you.”_

 

“JESUS.” Jim clutched at his chest as his pulse went through the roof. “Sulu! Come on man, don’t tell me you were listening in!”

 

_“You can see the comm line active in the system. I was curious. So sue me.”_

 

_“Jim is in love with Leonard. It’s all very rom-com.”_

 

“Hey!”

 

_“Well, it is a truth, Captain. I’m sure that Mr Sulu agrees with us.”_

 

_“You can see it from space, Sir.”_

 

“You know that I don’t appreciate puns when I’m in emotional distress, Hikaru.”

_“Pavel agrees.”_

 

 

_“Hello Keptin!”_

 

“Seriously?!”

 

Jim shot up from the bed and scrubbed his hands through his hair. He listened to the babble of talk coming from his comm badge and suddenly felt overwhelmed. Like everybody was crowded into the room with him and it was a Saturday night sleepover in his room during his childhood.

 

As much as he loved his crew like it was his family, and the warmth of their teasing made him feel the slightest bit better about his predicament; they certainly weren’t helping.

 

“You’re all here! Let’s invite Bones to the conversation why don’t you!? Let’s all make fun of the fact that I just confessed my undying love to my very best friend, in so many words, and that I ran like a terrified infant because I’m SCARED that I will loose him forever! Because who wants to have a friend who is in love with you and not return those feelings! Let’s all laugh at the guy who hasn’t had sex since before he entered the academy because I’ve been so HUNG UP on him that I’ve rejected every advance from every gender and species that has dared to flirt with me! Let’s all torment me with the fact that every time I let him go on an away mission without me, I’m so afraid of the fact that he might never come home that it makes me feel sick!”

 

_“Keptin…”_

 

_“Oh Jim.”_

 

_“James…”_

 

_“Come on man, we didn’t mean…”_

 

Jim sat back on the bed, letting his head fall into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He allowed his body to curl in on himself and just listened to the apologies that trickled through the line on his chest. His stomach ached, and he felt the regret fill up in his chest for the chaos he had just caused. Bones would hate him. It was just an empty silence on the commline.

 

_“Has ANYONE decided to ask Leonard what he thinks about all this?”_

 

Jim shot up to his feet, pressing his hands to his mouth as he almost let out a pure shriek in terror. The southern drawl that normally filled Jim with such comfort left him shaking. He felt like he was going to faint. How much of that had Leonard heard?

 

There was a bustle on conversation on the line, apologies to jokes to swearing but Leonard was having none of it. He silenced everyone with a single clearing of his throat, and Jim had to sit down to take it all in.

 

_“Ship computer, smart as a devil, saw that a bunch of the senior officers were having a chat on the main commline as opposed to a personal line so thought, hey, let’s alert one of the remaining senior officers to enter the conversation! So I’m going to keep this short.”_

 

Dread built like a fire in the pit of Jim’s stomach.

 

_“Jim. You’re an idiot. I had no idea that you had confessed anything, you flew out of there like a bat out of hell and didn’t even leave me time to process any of the garble of words that came out your pretty mouth before you left. And you’re even a bigger idiot if you thought I didn’t love you as much as you love me. But that makes me one too, I guess. I couldn’t tell either.”_

 

Jim felt the color return to his face, blush spreading over his cheeks and courage building in his chest.

 

_“Now come back here and help me finish this holovid, and leave the others to their commline love in, alright darlin’?”_

 

There was a chorus of complaining and cheer from the commline, which Jim immediately silenced with the tap of a hand to the badge on his chest. He managed to stay still for a whole three breaths before his smile brightened up his whole face and he made a mad dash from his room, the automated door opening up just in time for Jim to squeeze his way through.

 

It was the middle of the delta shift, and the corridors of the Enterprise were deserted, not that Jim cared as he ran all the way back to Leonard’s quarters. His socked feet pounding against the smooth floor. Just as he had thought, Leonard was waiting outside his room, hands on his hips, looking his slightly annoyed self, but to Jim’s well trained eye he could see the blooming of sheer happiness from within Leonard’s chest, spreading to his lips as Jim ran down the corridor to him.

 

The joy built in Jim’s chest, and he was glad for Leonard’s stature and strength when he kept up his speed and lept straight into Leonard’s outstretched arms. He spun Jim around to slow the momentum, and Jim seemed to climb Leonard like a tree, wrapping his legs around his waist and clinging to his neck while pressing the most desperate of kisses to his lips. Laughter bubbled up from Jim’s mouth as he kissed Leonard again and again, and Leonard gave as good as he got, while backing Jim up to the doorway of his quarters, walking them into his room before the door slid shut.

 

From further down the corridor, but still in shot of McCoy’s door, Scotty listened to the quiet chorus of voices from his comm badge and watched as the two love birds backed through the CMO’s quarters door.

 

“I love this ship! It’s exciting!”

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
